culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Ska punk
Ska punk (also spelled ska-punk) is a fusion music genre that combines ska music and punk rock music. Characteristics Ska punk is a fusion music genre that combines ska music with punk rock music. (sometimes spelled skacore or ska core) is a subgenre of ska punk that blends ska with hardcore punk. Early ska punk combined both 2 Tone and ska with hardcore punk. Ska punk often features wind instruments and horns such as saxophones, trombones and trumpets, making the genre distinct from most other punk rock music. Horn sections are very common in ska punk music. Ska punk mixes the rhythms of Jamaican ska with the heavy beats of punk rock. Ska punk is similar to traditional ska, but ska punk is faster and heavier than traditional ska. History Predecessors and early development (Late 1970s, 1980s and early 1990s) in 1988]] Before ska punk started, many ska bands and punk rock bands performed on the same bills together and appealed to the same audiences. A ska revival occurred simultaneously around the beginning of British punk rock and the near-simultaneous rebirth of the late 1970s British Mod and skinhead movements. During the late 1970s and early 1980s in United Kingdom, many punk rock bands mixed punk rock with ska influences. Pioneering punk rock band the Clash incorporated influences from ska alongside a range of other genres on their seminal 1979 post-punk album London Calling. Other British bands that were influenced by both punk rock and ska included the Specials, the Beat and Madness. With both films like the 1981 documentary film Dance Craze and supportive radio stations like Los Angeles, California's KROQ, ska crossed the Atlantic. Many early ska punk bands mixed 2 Tone with hardcore punk. During the 1980s, ska punk was underground. However, Fishbone, one of the earliest ska punk bands, achieved moderate success. Other ska punk bands from the 1980s and early 1990s include Operation Ivy, Biography & History |publisher=AllMusic}} Culture Shock, Voodoo Glow Skulls, Biography & History |publisher=AllMusic |last=Bush |first=John}} the Porkers, Sublime, Citizen Fish, Biography & History |publisher=AllMusic}} the Mighty Mighty Bosstones Biography & History |publisher=AllMusic}} and Dance Hall Crashers. Biography & History |publisher=AllMusic |last=Ankeny |first=Jason}} Mainstream success (Mid–late 1990s) Ska punk broke into the mainstream in the mid-1990s with bands such as Sublime, No Doubt, Goldfinger, Reel Big Fish, Smash Mouth, the Mighty Mighty Bosstones and Rancid all achieving mainstream success. Sublime's song "Date Rape" became a hit on major California alternative rock radio stations. However, Sublime did not reach its peak of popularity until 1996 with the release of the band's 1996 self-titled album, which was certified 5x platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in 1999. Because of Sublime's popularity, the band's album 40oz. to Freedom was certified 2x platinum by the RIAA in 2005. , United States.]] Another ska punk band that achieved mainstream success during the mid-late 1990s was No Doubt. No Doubt's 1995 album Tragic Kingdom was certified diamond by the RIAA in 1999 and was certified diamond by the Canadian Recording Industry Association in 1997. Tragic Kingdom sold at least 16,000,000 copies worldwide. Rancid's song "Time Bomb" peaked at number 48 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 Airplay chart and the band's 1995 album ''...And Out Come the Wolves was certified platinum by the RIAA. Reel Big Fish's album Turn the Radio Off, which was released in August 1996, was certified gold by the RIAA in November 1997. Reel Big Fish's song "Sell Out" peaked at number 69 on the Billboard Hot 100 Airplay chart. Goldfinger's song "Here in Your Bedroom" peaked at number 47 on the ''Billboard Hot 100 Airplay chart. The Mighty Mighty Bosstones achieved mainstream success in 1997; their song "The Impression That I Get" peaked at number 23 on the Billboard Hot 100 Airplay chart, number 19 on the Mainstream Top 40 chart, and number 17 on the Adult Pop Songs chart. Also, the Mighty Mighty Bosstones' song "The Rascal King" peaked at number 68 on the ''Billboard Hot 100 Airplay chart. The Mighty Mighty Bosstones' album Let's Face It, which was released in March 1997, was certified platinum by the RIAA in September 1997. In 2000, Billboard wrote that according to Nielsen SoundScan, Let's Face It sold 1,700,000 copies. Smash Mouth's 1997 album Fush Yu Mang was certified 2x platinum in 1999. See also *List of ska musicians References Bibliography * * * Category:Ska punk Category:American styles of music Category:Ska genres Category:Punk rock genres Category:Fusion music genres Category:English styles of music Category:1990s in music Category:20th-century music genres Category:1990s fads and trends